From Inside
by AshFang7
Summary: Jessie is just yearning for an adventure when the Andersons aren't home, and Buzz is having his own problems building confidence towards the cowgirl. But when they discover an old friend, they may also discover that there's much more to one another than a toy with a hidden crush. - 1st FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**From Inside**

Chapter 1

The folding doors of Bonnie's small but practical closet had been left open this morning, probably by mistake, when she had rummaged through her assortment of t-shirts, tights, and tutus. The floor of the closet contained sorted drawers for the garments, shoes, and occasionally toys, while the top shelf, unreachable by Bonnie, held items that had not been seen for ages. And these made Jessie curious.

"Hey, Dolly, what exactly is up on that shelf?"

Dolly, sitting on the wooden floor, looked up from the book she'd been reading to gaze at what region of the closet Jessie was pointing too.

"To be honest, Jessie, I don't know - I've heard humors from older toys here that the top shelves haven't even been touched by Ms. Anderson in years. Probably just old clothes, maybe?" Her cloth face mustered a scrutinizing look towards the closet before turning back to her book.

"Hmm... I reckon you're right," agreed Jessie, squinting at the shelves. Only dark, lumpy masses that looked a lot like folded clothes sat on them, but she still had a feeling that something else was up inside there that didn't belong.

Buzz Lightyear, glancing up from his conversation with Buttercup, saw the cowgirl looking inquisitively at the closet, talking and turning to Dolly. He only partially listened to what the unicorn was saying to him.

"... So Bullseye and I are going to go watch the rodeo at 2:00," asked an enthusiastic Buttercup. "Do you want to come and watch? Conveniently, it's on before Bonnie and her mom get home."

Buzz, moving his gaze to the floor, took a few seconds to return to the conversation.

"Well, I'd hate to say no, Buttercup, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. Have a stallion's afternoon out with Bullseye!"

"Well, alright, if you say so, Space Ranger." He gave a final wink at Buzz and motioned toward Jessie with his horn before trotting off to find Bullseye. Buzz stood still and smiled slightly, returning his gaze to the cowgirl.

He was too focused on the hair full of yarn to notice a certain sheriff sneaking up behind him.

"BOO!"

"Gah! Woody!" exclaimed the space toy, jumping into a fighting stance, but relaxing rather quickly. "Feel better now, cowboy?"

"I do, actually, much better!" Woody grinned and swung his arm over Buzz's plastic shoulders, leaning against him, only as a good friend would do. Buzz's predictable gaze soon returned to its previous holder, and Woody, to see what distracted him so badly, followed it. He saw Jessie, and chuckled, adjusting his hat at the same time.

"Now, Buzz, you do know that you can talk to her, right? I mean, over the years I thought you would've been more... Proactive in getting to know her."

Buzz thought for a moment.

"Yes, I know, but I find myself being, well, shy, around her..."

"What, you?! Not in the incinerator you weren't! Or in Spanish Mode!"

"That's because that was a different me, Woody. I was pre-programmed to be a 'protector', a... 'defender of the galaxy', and, apparently, Spanish, and those 'instincts', if you will, kicked in when she was in danger." He sighed, which Woody thought was very unlike him. "But now, I'm just... Toy Buzz." He remained staring at Jessie.

Now Woody thought for a moment.

"... I gotcha, Buzz. But do you know what I think?"

He paused. Buzz looked searchingly up at his old friend.

"What's that?"

"I think she loves shy, Toy Buzz the best."

Buzz took this in. Woody gave a nod, which Buzz returned, and walked over to a gaming Rex and Trixie, leaving the space ranger to his own thoughts.

* * *

**Hey FictionFans! Alright, so this is, truly, my first FanFic, so it would really help me out if you reviewed (the good, the bad, and the ugly!) . I have more chapters definitely planned, honest, so please, R&R. - AshFang7**


	2. Chapter 2

**From Inside**

Chapter 2

Jessie couldn't stand it any longer - she was going to burst out of her cowgirl boots if she waited another minute! She pouted as thoughts swirled in her head, and searched around Bonnie's room, sitting atop her bed, finally resting her sights on the open closet.

It was past 9:00, and although it was dark in the house, no person was asleep in it. Bonnie and her family had gone after dinner to spend a night at nearby Grandma's, leaving the toys alone to their own house. Both Dolly and Woody had been taken along for the ride, and Jessie knew they wouldn't be back till around noon tomorrow; at least, that's what she'd overheard from Ms. Anderson, who'd explained the overnight stay to Bonnie. In an excited flurry, she had packed her bag, left unwanted clothes in a pile on the floor, and grabbed her selected toys to bring along, all in a matter of minutes.

Hamm waddled in through the lighted bedroom's doorway, pushing along a brightly colored box in front of him.

"Hey, anyone up for a game of late-night Yahtzee? Brought it all the way from the hallway closet." He sounded almost out of breath.

"OOH! I'll play!" Shouted Rex from the opposite side of the room. He ran over to Hamm. "But, uh... Do you mind if I use my mouth to shake the cup? My arms are too, well... Small..."

"No problem, dino."

Buzz and Slinky walked over as well, from beside the bed. Jessie caught sight of the sturdy white and green figure and watched them go over.

"We'll play too, Hamm. Nothing better to do," said Slinky, nodding towards Buzz and himself. "Although, Buzz just may need a wee-bit of coaching, if we all remember last week's game..."

"Now don't push it, Slink!" warned a lighthearted Buzz. The group laughed and sat near the doorway, on Jessie's right.

So Jessie watched the game for a little while, focusing on Buzz's play (his luck still wasn't the best!), and smiled to herself about how Andy's toys were in fact lucky to be with Bonnie, and how they'd come pretty far in their adventures. She even thought about what it was like before she and Bullseye were brought into the family.

_'Hmm… probably pretty boring.' _

After watching Rex win twice in a row, to all the guys' astonishment, Jessie turned her attentions to what was really eating her up, which was not the new round. Her green eyes brightly scanned the air for methods of getting up that high off the ground, and bringing with her a flashlight, to investigate the closet.

After several long minutes of brainstorming and staring at the closet, a spark went off in her mind: she'd lasso Bonnie's old jump rope onto one of the hooks on the shelves, climb up, then have someone tie the rope end on the ground to the flashlight, finally pulling it up herself.

She laid flat on the bed victoriously. It was the perfect plan.

* * *

**Ah, now we're getting somewhere. Rex is fun to right dialogue for, since I keep imagining his voice saying it! - AshFang7**


	3. Chapter 3

**From Inside**

Chapter 3

Buzz couldn't believe it. Rex had won THREE  
times in a row. Hamm couldn't believe it either.

"So, what'd ya do, Rex? Tamper with the dice? Rewrite the scores when my  
back was turned? Put an ultraneurosonic electromagnet in your teeth,  
attached to a pulse-sensor in your head?!" spat an agitated Hamm, clearly  
dumbfounded at how the T-Rex had won.

"Well, I just happen to be a good Yahtzeer... Yahtzeeian... er.  
Yahtzeer!" Rex argued back.

Buzz groaned and turned away from the squabbling duo, taking a break from the  
awful game till they cooled down. All looked pretty calm in Bonnie's room,  
where some toys were just talking with one another, playing, or resting. But  
movement was happening below the bed - someone scrambling around, possibly  
searching for a lost object? Buzz, wanting to see and help out, got up and  
walked over.

But before he even reached the opposite side of the bed, Jessie flew out from  
below, grinning, ridden with specks of dust and a little lint, pulling a long  
rope out from underneath, which had an even greater amount of dust covering it.  
Buzz, puzzled at what she was doing, watched observantly from afar.

She dragged the rather thin rope over to the open closet's base, past the mound  
of Bonnie's discarded clothes, and dropped it, beginning to slowly untangle it  
for use. He recognized it now - it was Bonnie's thin jump rope,  
"lost" just a few months ago.

After several tough minutes, Jessie, having successfully untangled the rope,  
threw her arms up and gave a 'Yee-haw!', to which Buzz grinned at. He silently  
watched as her graceful hands quickly tied one end of the rope into a loop - he  
furrowed his eyebrows further in confusion.

Suddenly, Jessie picked up the rope near the loop end and at its middle, swung  
the makeshift lasso speedily above her head only a few times, and crisply threw  
it upwards into the closet before perfectly making it land on a shelf's edge  
hook, ending with a sharp tug to tighten it.

Buzz's wings popped out in amazement.

She clapped her hands together to wipe off the dust, and slightly turned  
towards Buzz's direction, locking eyes with the Ranger, her face turning from  
one of triumph into one of exuberance.

Buzz still couldn't believe it.

* * *

**One of the benefits of actually having an account on this site is that you can physically see how many views and reviews your stories get. My views REALLY outweigh the reviews - so please, write something! I love hearing other's voices, and will respond promptly. Thanks for reading, more to come! - AshFang7**


	4. Chapter 4

**From Inside**

Chapter 4

_'What in tarnation is he doing?' _wondered a self-conscious Jessie, having seen  
Buzz non-casually eyeing her performance from behind a bedpost. She then realized  
that he probably had no idea of what she was up to, and decided to fix that: _'... I should tell him what in tarnation _I'm_ doing!'_

She began walking over towards Buzz, playing with her braided hair, out of  
habit. She hid a smile. _'... Does he know his wings are out?'_

Buzz blinked. _'Oh, no, my wings!'_ He  
realized how ridiculous he looked, or at least, once Jessie had spotted him. He  
quickly pressed the small button on his chest panel, his wings zipping back to  
their appropriate position.

He began to walk towards her, fiddling behind his back with his hands. _'... Hold your ground, Space Ranger. No reason to be blundering...'_

Jessie greeted him first, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"Howdy, Buzz! How was the game?" She said this blankly but still  
eagerly, of course, since she knew how half the game had already gone. "I  
watched a bit before coming to do... This!" She motioned with her hand to  
the closet.

"Why, uh - yeah, the game, it went, uh, not as hoped, for me,  
anyways," Buzz stuttered, finishing with a small grin to overshadow his  
obvious nervousness. _'Come ON, Lightyear!'_

Jessie nodded. "I gotcha, Buzz." She paused, glancing to the closet,  
and back to him, looking right into his electric-blue eyes. "Well, uh,  
anyways, do you wanna know what I'm doing?" She mustered a sheepish smile,  
hiding her over-enthusiasm to show him her plan.

"Of - of course, Jessie," Buzz encouraged, a bit more confidently,  
looking back into her green eyes and putting his hands at his sides. " I'd  
certainly like that."

"Yee-HAW! Alright then, follow me!" She excitedly grabbed his  
vulnerable hand, yanking him towards the open closet. Buzz, from being suddenly  
pulled forward, stumbled the first few steps, but recovered quickly, soon  
focusing on the hand that held his, while any ounce of gained confidence  
vanished from him.

* * *

Slinky was sick of the bickering.

"Alright, you two, knock it off, it's Yahtzee, for Pete's sake!"  
Slinky separated the duo, now in an off-topic argument, by pushing them apart,  
away from the Yahtzee tray.

"Wait, is there a Pete now involved?!" exclaimed Rex, suddenly  
frantic. "I never meant to harm poor Pete! Oh, what have I done?!"

As he grimaced over "Pete", Hamm muttered to himself, picking up the  
fallen dice.

"Meh, lousy dinosaur... Cheating with supersonic earsets... Had I known  
before..." After picking up all the dice, he ended his personal  
conversation, sat, and took out a new scorepad from the box. "So, who's up  
for another round? It's doubtful Rex will try his tricks again." He glared  
towards Rex.

Hearing this, Rex warned: "Sure you wanna go another round, porky?"  
He glared back, tiny arms crossed, "Pete" now having being forgotten.

"Stop it, you two!" ordered Slinky, growling irritably. "Y'all  
have already driven away our fourth player." He turned around slowly, watching  
Buzz being led to the closet by Jessie.

Hamm looked up from the scorepad, a pencil in his mouth, and saw the pair.  
After a moment of thinking, he took out the pencil.

"Eh... I don't think it's as much being driven away as it is being taken  
away." He raised his eyebrows towards Slinky, smiling. Rex and Slinky  
stared at him, knowing what he truly meant. Rex sighed.

"...Well, uh... I wish Woody still had that sort of thing."

"Me too," agreed Slinky. "He was a happier toy, I think, but  
he's also learned that she's... Gone."

The trio sat in silence for a moment.

"Yeah, but could you imagine Woody and Dolly?" said Hamm jokingly.  
"Now that'd be something to talk about."

The group contemplated this, noting that Bonnie had taken them both with her,  
then all burst out laughing together, sitting down for yet another interesting  
round.

* * *

**To tell you all the truth, I most enjoy writing those 'comical breaks' in chapters. It's almost like a second narration in a story, where the secondary characters are watching what's happening in the 'main part' of the plot. *Phew!* Got that out... Anyways, keep R&Ring! - AshFang7**


	5. Chapter 5

**From Inside**

Chapter 5

"... and so I figured if I could get someone to help me, it'd be just the darndest plan to get me up there!" Jessie finished her recitation of the flawless plan of events to get her to the uppermost shelves of the closet, ending with her hands up in the air.

Buzz seemed pretty impressed.

"Sounds excellent, Jessie! But, um, if you find anything, how will you take it down? Lower it with the rope?"

"Well, either that or have you fly on up and get it!" She winked and jogged over to one of the closet's bottom drawers. Buzz smiled and went over with her, his heavier footsteps sounding on the hardwood.

Jessie was already digging in one of the drawers, searching for the flashlight Bonnie kept in case the power went out. Buzz jumped and poked his head over the side, examining the mixed contents, and at the same time admiring Jessie's hat.

"Ah-hah! Found it!" Jessie raised the small cylinder from the drawer and handed it to Buzz, who jumped down with a loud thump. The cowgirl, on the other hand, rose up from inside the drawer, stepped onto its edge, and flipped forward, landing perfectly on the floorboards. She hurried back over to the awaiting rope.

"Alright, Buzz, I'm gonna start climbing!" said Jessie, grasping hold of the jump rope's end. She was about to start, but paused, and added: "Catch me if I fall, if ya don't mind!" And once she had her boots wrapped around the rope, she began her ascent to the uncharted region of the closet - the top shelf.

Buzz regarded her last comment for a moment. 'Of course I'd catch you.' He gazed up at her. "…To infinity and beyond."

"Pardon?" Jessie asked, pausing again in her climb to look down at Buzz with a smile.

"Oh - uh, nothing! Everything's great!" Buzz straightened his posture and gave a thumbs-up. Once she saw this, she returned with a thumb-up, and kept climbing. The space toy rubbed his hand across his face, relaxing his posture again.

"Shy Buzz, eh, Woody? Cause he just can't seem to get it together."

* * *

Meanwhile, about seven blocks away, the cloth cowboy doll sat in the windowsill of a small, unlit bedroom, outfitted for Bonnie by her grandmother. Woody turned to check that Bonnie was definitely sound asleep in her bed, and once he confirmed it, turned back to face the outside, barely lit by the moon. He fiddled with his collar, remembering back to the time that Andy had discovered his ripped arm.

The look on the boy's face had been startling – one of shock and disappointment.

Woody sighed, but smiled when he thought about his first time meeting Buzz.

The look on the Ranger's face had been almost priceless compared to now – one of actual confidence and sternness.

But the expression of a past doll suddenly stuck him - her face was always pleasant and warming.

"Hey, Woody!" whispered Dolly, standing on the edge of Bonnie's bed. He finished up his thoughts and turned around again, standing. "Want to go meet Bonnie's grandma's old cloth dolls? They have some really interesting stories that go waayyy back." She jumped down to floor, walking towards the cracked door.

"Sure, sounds good!" he whispered back, hopping down from the windowsill. He took one last glance at Bonnie and smiled as he disappeared through the doorway, following Dolly to the living room.

* * *

**Well, Woody's in for an interesting night. But so are Jessie and Buzz... If you're dying for more, there's more to come - just review! - AshFang7**


	6. Chapter 6

**From Inside**

Chapter 6

Jessie had quickly reached the top shelf, and  
the flashlight was now being lifted up by her after Buzz had securely tied it.  
She was growing a bit more anxious each second she was in the dark space,  
alone, standing on old clothes. But the adventurous feeling and mystery kept  
her up there. Plus the view of the room was awesome.

"How close is it?" Jessie loudly asked Buzz, who was watching down  
below.

"It's almost there!" He shouted back.

And seconds later, the flashlight popped over the shelf's edge. Jessie untied  
it, and flipped the switch. But the space still remained dark.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" muttered a somewhat worried Jessie, putting the  
switch back. She felt herself growing more nervous by the second. "It's  
out of battery, Buzz! I'm coming back down with it!" And she hastily threw  
the rope over the edge, almost beginning her descent, until Buzz's determined  
voice stopped her.

"Wait, Jess, I've got something better! Just wait a minute." She  
froze, and lifted herself back up, immediately trusting Buzz. She sat on the  
padded shelf, waiting and gripping the useless flashlight.

Jessie saw the rope tighten, and slightly sway side to side. The swaying  
gradually slowed. A green luminescence began to spill into the dark area, and  
it lit Jessie's face - Buzz suddenly appeared, lighting the entire shelf, and  
as he stepped onto it, Jessie realized it was just him he had brought, relief  
beginning to seep back into her.

She stood up, keeping her face aimed towards him, leaving the flashlight on the  
clothes, and hugged the glowing Space Ranger. He stiffened slightly at first,  
but returned her hug rather fast, allowing his arms to go around her shoulders.

"You're a genius, Buzz!" She let him go slowly, but not too slowly,  
and turned towards the mountain of fabric and several boxes. Buzz, still a bit  
taken aback, blushed, and surveyed the area.

It was pretty much what Jessie (and before, Dolly) had predicted - old, musty  
clothes that probably no longer fit Bonnie, awaiting either to be donated or  
given to a younger family member. Several boxes of different sizes sat both  
underneath and above the clothes, mostly against the wall.

"So, pardner, let's start digging!" An ecstatic Jessie nudged Buzz,  
and climbed over to one of the larger boxes - a shoebox. Buzz followed suit,  
climbing towards the left to another box, but smaller.

"Find anything?" asked Jessie, searching through the shoebox. Buzz's  
box contained a partially used craft set.

"Nothing. What about you?" responded Buzz, walking over to Jessie,  
his glow moving with him. _'Wow. She looks  
great even in green.'_ He felt better when he was next to her.

"Hmm.. Nothing really extraordinary..." mumbled the cowgirl. Buzz  
looked as she lifted up a piece of construction paper. Her face changed into a  
grin. "... Except for these pipe cleaners!" She leaned a bit farther  
in, and pulled out several lengths of craft pipe cleaners, handing one to Buzz.

Jessie bent one into a swirled, springy, shape, and Buzz made his into a fuzzy  
hat. They both looked at Buzz'z creation, and laughed, each feeling more  
comfortable around one another, especially Buzz.

"Well, Jessie, there's another small box in that corner," the Space  
Ranger stated as he pointed towards the right, glancing at her. "Want to  
check that one?" He knew she would say yes.

"Of course, Buzz!" She immediately ran/hopped over to the box, the  
source of light following closely behind. She tugged at the top, but the box's  
lid was taped onto its sides. Buzz thought he heard a very light, muffled  
sound.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this the ole' fashioned way," said  
Jessie, ripping off the tape from each side. Buzz, once she was finished, said  
quietly:

"Wait. Can you hear that?"

Jessie, about to remove the lid, paused. Now she heard it - a faint noise was  
coming from inside the container. She stared at Buzz, wide-eyed. He took a step  
towards the box, and gripped the lid.

In a swift motion, he pulled it away from the top, putting it down beside him.  
The pair peered inside, packing paper meeting their eyes. The noise stopped.  
Jessie cautiously reached in and pushed away the paper, Buzz watching,  
wide-eyed. Jessie almost fainted at what she saw when she pulled away the final  
piece of paper, and Buzz became speechless.

The pale face of a porcelain doll smiled up at them, her features as beautiful  
as they were ten years ago.

* * *

**Hopefully you superfans of Toy Story have figured it out... Woody's side of the story is coming, but you have to review! - AshFang7**


	7. Chapter 7

**From Inside**

Chapter 7

The old floor even creaked when Woody and Dolly walked on it, probably together only weighing ounces, as they made their way to the living room's glass cabinet that housed the cloth dolls. They'd silently maneuvered down several hallways and a carpeted staircase.

Dolly, motioning in the dark room to Woody, climbed up the chair next to the cabinet, and waved at it. Woody, also climbing, saw several hands wave back through the glass, one reaching towards the inside lock, opening the double doors. Dolly turned on a nearby reading lamp, illuminating half the room and the cabinet.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" Dolly half-whispered, making her way to inside the cabinet. Dolls from upper shelves peered down, the ones on the bottom crowding around Dolly. Woody simply followed.

"Fine, as usual, my dear." The speaker was a larger doll with a very poofy pink dress, powdered face, and golden curls, her overall appearance slightly tarnished with age. She looked at Woody, standing with his hands behind his back. "And who is your _handsome_ friend?"

Woody nodded and took off his hat, "Sheriff Woody, ma'am."

"I say! A Sheriff," exclaimed another doll, this one smaller than the other, and obviously British, with a black suit, top hat, and monocle. "And one from across the pond, no doubt. I'm Winston, my good fellow." He shook hands with Woody.

"And you do sound awfully familiar…" wondered the pink-dress doll, pouting her lips.

"Indeed he does, Janet. But I cannot remember from where." Winston rubbed his chin.

Dolly spoke up, facing them. "Actually, he's one of Bonnie's new toys, the ones that escaped Sunnyside, remember?"

A unanimous gasp came from the entire cabinet.

"Well, goodness, me! What a brave man!" sighed Janet, dramatizing her new infatuation with Woody.

"Well, uh, it wasn't too hard…" muttered Woody, taken aback by the popularity.

Winston gripped his shoulder. "Well, my boy, I assume you have some good tales to tell us, and we have some for you! As long as you don't mind old dolls talking your bloody ears off!" He laughed and adjusted his monocle.

"Winston, I have all night." Woody cheerfully responded, turning back to shrug at Dolly, and was led by Winston out into the living room. She shrugged back and followed a cabinet-full of dolls to listen in on a nighttime of captivating stories.

* * *

"Bo!" exclaimed Jessie, offering her shaking hand to pull a fragile Bo Peep out of her box, which Bo instantly took. Bo stood up, stepping outside of the box, and onto the surface of clothes. She bent back down to retrieve her slightly chipped crook from the box.

"Well, Jessie, darling, it certainly is good to see you," Bo happily said, giving her a hug. "Now I know what it feels like to be all cooped up for so long... And how amazing it feels to be found!" She turned to Buzz.

"And just how is Mr. Space Ranger Lightyear?" she asked, perfectly elated to see old friends.

"I'm excellent, thank you, Bo," giving her a courteous nod. But he knew someone that'd be more than excellent to see her. He caught Jessie's eye and winked. She, understanding, winked back, and smiled.

"So tell us how you got here, Bo!" requested a curious Jessie. "I just can't believe you were up here all this darn time!"

Bo chuckled, her features becoming what they used to be. "Neither can I, Jessie."

* * *

**Well, she's back, and her story far from boring. And you'll just have to wait to see how Woody reacts... So review! - AshFang7 (P.S.: Anyone else see how Janet is... well... excited for the newcomer?) :)**


End file.
